girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-08-01 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- "No, it just hates me." This line should have read, "No, I just know that it hates me." I, on the other hand, think that von Zinzer actually amuses der Kestle and that it is quite fond of him. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hrm, I thought the Castle went comatose for about four years while its batteries charged enough for it to work properly? Or was it messing with Agatha as far as the timeline goes? Anyways, clearly von Zinzer has been a soldier long enough to recognize incoming artillery 13:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's both messing with her and covering for the fact it really is restricted in how much it can directly impact the upcoming battle. Given the repairs needed at the time and generally recharing some batteries. Of course I bet Von Zinzer's repair team can work faster than the Mechanicsburg teams if just because he has two sparks in tow. Though that does beg the question, where's Theo and Sleipner again? And for that matter, Otilia? Br'fin (talk) 13:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : Not comatose - it's entirely too chatty sometimes - but impotent; talk (and observe and sense and measure) is about all that it can do. NathanTheRammer (talk) 17:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : Well, obviously it isn't, but the fact that after the bell rang, the castle went silent and someone (Agatha I think) said that all it can do now is tell the time and call for a spark, unless that was sarcasm on Agathas part, but I guess what Castle meant by 4 years is that it will take 4 years (unless someone creates a better battery for the Castle) for it to charge enough to be able to do anything that would directly help in the battle (other than sense things in real time). Right now, I guess its just trying to get its various nodes, sensors, etc working again. 18:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : The Castle said it would take three years to recharge, give or take a few weeks. Under current circumstances, I suppose that extra year less isn't really significant. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Unless of course, someone builds a more efficient battery system. Remember, that lower level has been hidden for generations (Until Lucretia Mongfish anyway, but even then, it was kept secret), so nobody has made improvements to it for centuries. 19:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Remember Gil's lightning gizmo? It draws power from the planet's magnetic field to power the lightning stick. I bet that could adapted to provide extra power for the Castle.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::: The way the castle wants to suck power I'd have serious concerns that the planet's magnetic field would be depleted. Don't give that power-hungry machine more power than you need to. Argadi (talk) 15:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::: You may correct me if I'm wrong by referencing the page, but I don't recall seeing anything describing how or where Gil's devices drew power. Agatha described their function but not how they were powered. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Time for a cut away, but what will the Professors Foglio cut away to? It is about time for an update on what is going on with Gil, but... -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC)